The LPD in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology (FMPOS) of Mali have developed the Malaria Research and Training Center on the campus of the medical school in Bamako. The goals of the MRTC are several. The primary goal is to develop a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed andexecuted by African scientists. This goal has been achieved and the MRTC is now viewed as amodel for research centers in developing countries. The second goal is to develop strategies for malaria control in Africa using the most modern tools and appropriate technologies. A majortraining program for MRTC staff has been initiated to provide much needed expertise inall areas of biology, tropical medicine and epidemiology with emphasis on molecular biology andimmunology. Studies at the MRTC are focused on three main areas of emphasis: 1) Molecular probes developedin the LPD are using PCR-based methodologies to detect the presence of genes in malaria parasitescoding for resistance to anti-malarial drugs. Tests are now in place for the rapid detection of parasitesresistant to chloroquine, pyrimethamine, proguanil and Fansidar. 2) Studies are underway in theBandiagara region of the Dogon plateau to determine if the presence of the Hemoglobin C genotypeconfers protection against severe and complicated malaria. 3) Field studies are underway in Sotubaand Doneguebougou to evaluate strategies for use in testing malaria vaccine candidates in smallpopulation groups. Facilities are being expanded at the MRTC to conduct clinical trials of vaccinecandidates and to conduct the support work needed to conduct such trials.In 1998, the MRTC sponsored a workshop on ?Climate and Health? in cooperation with the National Meteorological Service of Mali, and the International Research Institute of the Lamont Doherty Earth Observatory of Columbia University. Teams of infectious diseases (mostly malaria) specialists and climatologists from seven African countries met to discuss methods and models for predicting disease outcomes from climate forecasts. The MRTC is now linked internally with the Medical School administration and National Medical Library of Mali with a local area network (LAN). This network provides full internet and e-mail service and is linked to the Malian Internet Service Provider by microwave. The MRTC LAN linkage is the first of its kind in Mali and one of the few science-associated LANs in Africa. The MRTC LAN is serving as the model system for the US National Library of Medicine communications initiative as part of the WHO/NIH Multilateral Initiative on Malaria (MIM). The MRTC, in cooperation with the NIH Office of Minority Health, the Fogarty International Center,and the University of Maryland School of Medicine, has initiated a program for providing opportunitiesfor US students to experience research and training in Africa. Undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoralstudents will be integrated into the laboratory and field research programs of the Center. Medical studentswill be integrated into the clinical teaching programs of the medical school. This program is directedtoward minority and other underrepresented groups in the US with the goal of increasing interest in careers in tropical medicine. - PCR, ELISA, molecular typing of parasites and vectors, cytogenetics, use of microsatellite DNA - Human Subjects